Widespread acceptance and mainstream use of mobile/cellular phones has occurred in most areas of the world between five and twenty years ago. Two decades past, very few networks could be found that had broad coverage across significant geographic areas. However, within fifteen years, many well-populated areas were subsequently blanketed by multiple cellular networks. This is especially true for the more developed countries. For example, in the United States, cellular networks blanket huge swaths of territory with only isolated pockets having poor or no cellular service/signal.
Nevertheless, it is just these areas that still lack cellular service that pose a potential hazard; for in such places, if a person becomes lost, injured or is otherwise in distress, his or her cell phone ceases to be a reliable link to outside help. Importantly, such areas can be rugged, wild, and otherwise somewhat dangerous—often the vary traits that draw people to them. Typical adventure seekers who travel through such areas include hikers, mountain bikers, back-country skiers, off-road motorcyclists, four-wheel-drive enthusiasts, etc. As people travel, they will cross in and out of cellular service, often without realizing where they can make or receive calls or text messages (SMS). As long as the adventure continues without incident, such events go unnoticed. But if there is an emergency and an adventurer suddenly finds himself or herself needing outside assistance, whether the location they are in has cell service or not can become a life-or-death question. If the person is still at least somewhat mobile and finds that there is no cell service, locating the nearest cell service and getting there as quickly as possible can be critical.
What is needed are systems and methods for determining texting locations and network coverage so that adventurers can quickly and easily relocate to such areas in an emergency to make contact and secure assistance. Additionally, even if no emergency exists, it can be extremely useful for a cellular user to know where nearby service locations can be found so that he or she can send text messages and/or make phone calls when desired. Having a database of such information at hand can allow for better trip/adventure planning so that check-ins with family/friends can be made and one can efficiently relocate to a location where texts or voice calls can be sent when needed. Furthermore, if an adventurer occasionally checks in with another person or even via an automated system, and subsequently becomes lost or otherwise fails to report in, emergency responders will have a good idea of that person's last known location and can dramatically narrow the search area, when such assistance is required.
One way to address these needs is through a smartphone application (or “app”) that can provide a simple, quick, low-cost means for people to communicate their location and/or other information. Since advanced, high-bandwidth “4G” network coverage is much less ubiquitous than earlier generation systems capable of only voice calls and SMS messaging, it is preferred that such an app rely on the SMS systems. An additional benefit of using the SMS system is that communications can often get through even with extremely low quality cell coverage.
There are many other features and benefits of such an app and associated systems and methods that will become apparent as the disclosure is explained in more detail below.